


distinct lack of a leash

by MistakeMakingInProgress



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Begging, Cock Warming, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, Edward Elric Swears, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Painplay, Ownership, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Riding, Rough Sex, i will never not love the swearing tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakeMakingInProgress/pseuds/MistakeMakingInProgress
Summary: "It's a good look," he offered, one hand massaging the back of Ed's neck in a placating manner."Course you like it, you picked it out," he huffed again, willing the burn in his face to settle. "Was the tag necessary though?""Absolutely," Greed's grin quirked.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Greed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	distinct lack of a leash

**Author's Note:**

> i have like 3 other less kinky things sitting in my brain but they keep getting vibechecked by far hornier ones.  
> i do not control the muse it controls the Me, i am just the tired goblin who brings them to reality

Edward quietly gulped down the lump in his throat, and even such a small action made him hyper-aware of the collar clasped around his throat. It was a touch too tight, only noticeable if he gave the light squeezing sensation his undivided attention. Alas, he was noticing it even when he was trying to ignore it, appreciative hands tracing along the edge of the clasp. He huffed and turned his head away, tag jangling before it was caught between Greed's fingers.

"It's a good look," he offered, one hand massaging the back of Ed's neck in a placating manner.

"Course you like it, you picked it out," he huffed again, willing the burn in his face to settle. "Was the tag necessary though?" _Property of Greed._ It had a pleasant ring to it, not that he'd admit it to anyone else. A sort of visual dibs in the same way a wedding ring signified he was taken. His face was definitely on fire.

"Absolutely," Greed's grin quirked, and Ed let himself sigh as deft fingers worked through his hair. Pulling the knots and snarls apart. He'd kept his hair up long enough for the collar to be put on, but now he couldn't help the impression that it only served to further contrast the black leather around his neck. Letting it down took the weight off his neck, and let someone else appreciate the sight. Wasn't exactly a loser in this scenario.

"Shoulda realized this was a show of ownership rather than decoration," Ed mumbled, tone eased with the slow massaging motion being rubbed into his scalp.

"Mm, both," Greed hummed cheerfully. Ed brought his metal hand up, resting it against his lover's arm and idly drumming his fingers.

"You know, this is the part where m'supposed to be defiant and haughty, saying how you don't own me." He tried not to make the quiet thrill up his spine obvious, pleased with the slight narrow of eyes.

"I think we both know where that little show of defiance gets you," Greed replied, the nails at the nape of his neck sharper. Ed's fear of those claws had left him long ago; the hovering threat had become a part of this game as much as anything else. He squeezed Greed's wrist just to feel how there was no give.

"Maybe that's exactly where I want to be if you're going to snap a collar on me," he started, the breathy quality to his words only slightly forced. "M'collared like some sort of _pet._ " The claws drifted lower, now gently curved around his throat. More than capable of feeling his fluttering pulse.

"A very pretty one," he agreed. "If you wanted to get _roughed up_ so badly-" Ed steeled himself to stop the shiver at his emphasis- "then all you had to do was ask, baby."

"I make it a point not to beg or plead for anything, considering I don't beg." A blatant lie, but a fun one.

"We'll see, now won't we." One hand had drifted to Ed's barely exposed hip bone, dipping warm fingertips beneath his pants. Tauntingly avoiding bare skin contact, and Ed wanted to kick his pants off _very fuckin' badly_ just to get those hands to burn their mark into him. But that would be admitting defeat, and if Greed wanted his win, he'd have to work for it. His musings tapered off with an audible hitch, the fingers at his neck sliding underneath his collar. The pressure was almost impossible to ignore now. Ed's heart only beat faster as the collar was tugged. Leading him. His gaze flicked to Greed's face, inquiring, even if he already knew the answer.

"Oh, you didn't think you'd get off without some _discipline,_ did you?" Greed asked innocently, guiding him until Ed settled on his knees. He kept his eyes trained on Greed's face intentionally, not willing to risk the game early by glancing to his 'prize' for snark. He swallowed thickly before answering.

"Not sure what you mean," he replied curtly, breath stuttering with another firm tug. Bowing his head in response brought his eyes lower, and there wasn't any ignoring it now. He caught himself on Greed's thighs, forcing himself not to shake with how badly he wanted to nuzzle his face into the prominent bulge in front of him. Hm. Had he been hard the whole time and Ed hadn't noticed? Probably, must've been too busy teasing him to notice. Or maybe Greed really did just enjoy him that much—

Ed choked up a whine at yet another brisk pull, dropping his gaze to the hand still firmly gripping his collar. Right, task at hand. He licked his lips, smoothing his palms out from the sharp grip they'd clenched into.

"Not fair," he croaked. In a very pathetic but betraying manner.

"Life isn't fair, sweetcheeks. Now why don't we use that mouth for something besides mouthing off?"

"Are you going to make me if I don't?" he asked, voice lilting with thinly veiled anticipation. One day, his masochist's streak was going to be the death of him, but what could he say? He lived to defy authority.

"Maybe, depends on if you _behave._ " He couldn't stop his shiver that time, rubbing his cheek against the hand keeping him in place. Greed rolled his thumb underneath his chin, and Ed softly hummed at the gesture. Reassurance amidst their playing, even if he didn't need it in the moment.

"Well, Eddie?" he prompted, and Ed pulled his cheek away with a quiet gulp. He slowly dipped his head, mouth already watering at his supposed punishment. The only thing punishing about it was how he couldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth without choking.

Gently, only glancing to Greed once, he nuzzled his face between his legs, drawing a wet line up the fabric with the tip of his tongue. The quiet growl he earned served as a wordless warning, so he searched for the zipper and clasped it between his teeth. Slowly dragging it down, before pulling his head back. Commando; typical. Both hands were on him again, one finger still hooked into his collar. 

"Could help, you know," Ed commented, earning a light tug for backtalk.

"I could," he agreed, eyes glancing up briefly in faux contemplation, "but this is a _punishment,_ pet. Go on.~" Ed softly tsked, letting his hands wander until his fingers clasped the opened edges. He held his breath before gingerly freeing Greed's cock, wrapping his fist loosely around the base of it. His resolve was about as stable as wet sand; he could _very_ clearly feel the weight of it against his palm, and the sensation was enough to make him sharply inhale. Greed's hand had moved from his nape to his scalp, tangling claw-tipped fingers into his hair. Edging him forward, and Ed momentarily forgot he was supposed to be resisting as he let himself be moved. His mouth fell open with the softest whimper before Greed rolled his hips up, pushing himself into his mouth and letting Ed take over. He was all too eager to oblige. What he couldn't fit in his mouth, he gently squeezed in his fist, automail fingers still holding onto Greed's thigh. A necessary anchor so he didn't toss the towel in just yet. With rehearsed pacing, he gingerly dipped his head lower, taking careful breaths through his nose. Minding his gag reflex was only half the point. He didn't stop until his lips brushed against his tensed fist, and a small wisp of satisfaction settled in his chest.

"Good boy," Greed murmured, carding his hand through Ed's hair- petting him, Ed thought with a touch of fluster. He thrived too much off his praise, probably. He started to pull back before squeaking in the back of his throat, finding Greed pushing his head back down. "Atatata, didn't say you could move, baby." He blinked lightly, confused, before Greed continued, "you're going to stay right there 'til you've learned your lesson." Lesson? What lesson, they were in the middle of— He felt his eyes widen with the dawning realization that _this_ was the punishment, unable to contain the whine that bubbled up. Oh that was _so not fair_ —he swallowed thickly, grunting at the hair tug that followed. He looked up to Greed's smirking face, glaring—well, pouting, at his tormentor. Ed gave him credit for creativity in the teasing asshole department.

He felt so obscene, already feeling the drool threaten to dribble onto his hand as he just sat there, tasting his- his _owner_ but unable to indulge. It was one of the crueler punishments he'd had in a while, and he dimly wondered how long he'd had the idea to try it. Or had he been the one to suggest it? Ed never kept track of who broached subjects, he just handled the aftermath of discussion. The very nice aftermath that usually lead to bedridden mornings and breakfast in bed. His mind was wandering again. He fought back the urge to swallow, shifting in place and wincing at the dull ache that comes with sitting on top of your own legs. Ed couldn't bring himself to look up at Greed, knowing full well he'd break right then and there. It's fine, he could handle this. A thin string of saliva sneaked past his stretched lips and another soft noise escaped him. Correction, he could barely handle this.

Ed didn't know how long he'd sat like this, but no amount of distraction was helping him. Both hands were draped over Greed's thighs, leaving him completely snuggled up to his lap. Given no choice but to keep his mouth wrapped around him. Tasting him, but nothing more. It was utterly fucking _maddening._ His own cock strained in too tight pants, and his hair had been held in tight fingers when he tried to sneak a hand down, so that was a no-go too. He'd probably hump a leg if it was offered, but Greed's legs were splayed in a lounging gesture. Clearly enjoying the show from how he was leaned back in his chair. Greed was still petting him, cupping his cheek just to feel how stuffed it was. He could have sworn he felt his cock twitch at that, or maybe he was projecting his hormones. His jaw burned slightly, the ache pale in comparison to the throbbing need pulsing in his abdomen.

Both hands gently thumbed at his cheekbones, and the air surrounding the touch prompted him to drag his foggy gaze up to Greed. He was still smirking, but it was a touch gentler now, with warm eyes and less teeth. He whimpered again, trying to express his suffocating _need_ around the dick in his mouth. His act of desperation wasn't in vain, and he practically moaned in relief as he was carefully pulled off. Ed was silently thankful for the ability to swallow again, noisily gulping the slight itch in his throat down. One hand had instinctively shot to his mouth, both to contain his shaky moan and to hide how much of a mess his face was. His chin felt gross. Probably an appealing sight to look at, but it didn't feel great. He took the time to rub the mess from his face, vigorously using his wrist to make himself semi presentable. At least Greed seemed amused.

"So good for me," he purred, pulling Ed onto his feet. He braced himself on Greed's shoulders, wobbling in place. Warm hands slowly slid up his bare, leaving a trail of tingling nerves in their wake. Lingering where the scars were still harsh. He hardly noticed his shaky footing now, lost to the wandering fingers tracing the dips in his skin. Ed jolted when suddenly his pants were being yanked off, zero hesitation in how the fabric was peeled off his thighs. The front of his briefs were soaked with his desperation; a testament to how he was struggling to stay together. He didn't bother waiting for Greed's help in tearing his clothes off. And of course, because nothing could ever be easy, his clumsy rush lead to his underwear being snagged on his metal leg. A grumbled curse and a sharp flick of the ankle later, and there was nothing between him and the homunculus still appraising him. Said homunculus was just slightly more amused than he had been a couple minutes ago.

"Sure, model behavior," Ed answered finally, letting his attitude seep back in to replace the void of self consciousness. Fuck no, now was not the time, least of all when he was about to get laid. He yelped when he was yanked forward, clinging to Greed while he was easily maneuvered into his lap. He twitched slightly upon the realization he was intentionally being held flush to his chest, feeling the still wet press of a cock against his backside. The warm nuzzling at his neck flustered him more than his current situation, but he remained undeterred as he returned the soft affections. He could feel the hint of a smile on Greed's lips. "Aren't you the affectionate bastard today?"

"Is it a crime to spoil my favorite toy? Good reinforcement and all that," he hummed, like he hadn't just used one of Ed's weak points against him in a 'casual' conversation. Was going to take more than pet names to make him submit. He enacted vengeance by intentionally arching his back, grinding backwards against Greed. Claws very quickly jumped to his waist, sharply digging into him and causing Ed to jerk his hips on reflex. In hindsight, his revenge plan wasn't foolproof, but the stinging sensation that echoed in his being wasn't exactly a loss either. Hopefully his startled gasp had gone unnoticed. "I can put you back on your knees again; really wanna try your luck?" Ed shook his head quickly, his throat tight. Despite the fact he did actually want to keep pushing buttons, he also wanted to actually cum tonight. The age old struggle of defiance versus submitting to what he wanted. "Good. Now keep on your best behavior."

" _Best_ behavior, hm." Ed shifted enough he could comfortably curve his arms around Greed's neck, resting his head in the crook of his elbow. A shiver ran down his spine with the careful, deliberately slow hands trailing down his spine. He knew Greed had every inch of his body memorized by now. They'd done this song and dance enough times, and he always said as much. It never stopped his hands from feeling every detail like it was the first time. Committing it to memory all over again, like a fine tapestry. It was an overwhelmingly intimate segment in their routine, his shoulders burning with the onset of a blush. Ed gently wiggled his feet, trying to keep his awareness sharp. "C'mon, do something," he grumbled, impatience overriding the sensible part of Ed Brain warning him not to bite the hand that feeds. He'd bit more people than his boyfriend before on top of never making a sensible decision in his life, his brain could shut up.

"What do you want me to do?" Greed asked, merely enjoying the fidgeting blond in his lap. Ed made a noise between a growl and a dramatic whine, jerking his hips back to try and wordlessly tantalize him. But the firm grip that had returned to his waist kept him from doing little more than a small shove. Only allowing futile wiggles.

"Bastard," he muttered into his arm, and even a simple insult took too much effort to say. Or think of, for that matter.

"But you love me. _Tell me what you want, Edward._ " He shuddered again at the commanding tone growled into his ear, his arms and thighs tighter around Greed.

"Please?" he tried, biting his lip to contain the higher pitch creeping into his voice.

"Please what, baby? Can't read your mind," Greed reminded him, and Ed wanted to violently grab that smug face and shove it back into his neck. He squirmed around, and the tremor in his shoulders probably gave away his weakened resolve before the low moan of desperation could.

"Just _fuck me_ already, you fuckin' teasing son of a b—" Greed sharply shoved his hips down, tearing a choked keen from the shaking body in his arms. Ed forgot how to breathe for a split second, too focused on his convulsing body and that overwhelming pressure he'd been hounding after. He would have thought he could predict that move after all this time, yet it always took him by surprise. Or maybe he just savored the element of surprise enough he was willing to let his guard down. Certainly was effective enough his focus was shattered, only able to think about the strong arms trapping him and the delicious burning stretch. Practically felt drunk from it.

"Always so tight," Greed murmured, his breath ghosting over Ed's pulse. "Perfect little _fucktoy,_ aren't you?"

"God yes," Ed rasped, digging his fingers into broad shoulders. "Greed, Greed _please,_ c'mon, just- just-" his words tapered off, fleeing with his ability to think coherently. He let his whimpers and nuzzling speak for him, leaning into the gentle teeth pressing into his neck.

"I gotcha, shh, work with me, Eddie," he shushed, and Ed gasped when he ground upwards. A reminder of what he was begging for. He shifted more of his weight to lean on Greed's chest, stuttering out a sigh as he rolled his hips into the steady pace. His soft cursing couldn't do the electric sensation in his core justice, but trying to find the words would have been impossible. "So pretty," the face pressed to his cheek murmured, "and all _mine,_ right?"

"Yours," Ed agreed quickly, nails scrabbling against Greed's shoulder blades as he was subtly tilted, the results immediate. His legs left their tight grip, hanging limp on either side of the chair. He didn't have to worry about balance, he knew better than to think Greed would drop him. Would have been hard too anyways, with how his hands were glued to his middle, effortless in their motion. Bouncing him with the steadily rising tempo of snapping hips. This wasn't even the hardest he could go and he was already falling apart. A noise crawled up his throat at that; he could barely survive the tip of the iceberg. He spared only the briefest pity for whoever was going to be hearing his screams soon. " _Master_ , m-master please, I.."

"You?" Greed hummed, curving his hands around protruding hip bones. Ever patient, but even Ed could see through the haze of pleasure that his restraint was ready to snap. Good thing he couldn't take any more either, then.

"Just _take me,_ do what you want t'me," he plead, words slurring together as his chin came to rest on his shoulder. Took too much energy to stay sitting up straight.

He thought he hadn't said enough, the silence heavier than his breathing, before Greed's legs shifted and he leaned forward. Ed barely understood why his legs were quivering, before the honey-sweet growl reached his ears.

"Always too good to me. Let me return the favor.~"

It would have taken the will of a god to keep his squeal from being heard, but the only will Ed had was to cling for dear life. Moans and cries fell easily from his mouth, slammed out of him by the feral intensity of hungry intent. His collar was jangling violently, like a wind chime in a storm. He felt like a matchstick, heat consuming every nerve in his body. And if he was the match, Greed was the gasoline fire, choking up his lungs and scorching his skin like the world's sweetest sunburn. Certainly felt like he was latched onto an inferno. He felt like a sweat and fluid soaked mess, but there was nothing that could possibly make him feel bad about it. Not when he was mercilessly being fucked to the edge of pure _paradise._

"Greed, _Greed,_ " he warbled, "please, need you- _harder-_ "

"So pretty, and begging to be taken until the very end." Greed's rough tone sounded as ruined as Ed felt, and it brought about a brief flicker of satisfaction to know it was his doing. By his body and words alone. Felt practically revered for it. His preening was short lived, dispersed by the hand palming at his leaking cock. The noises coming out of him were as incoherent as they were loud, tearing themselves from his throat while he struggled to press between his lover's hand or dick. In the end, all he managed was an unsteady rocking motion, favoring the squeezing fingers eking another dribble of cum out of him. He couldn't possibly last like this.

"Greed, Greed _edge,_ god, fuck me," Ed whimpered, voice climbing higher the quicker Greed's hand worked. He was teetering on the edge of release, another moment longer and he thought he was going to die if he didn't get to just fucking _cum_ already. He cried out when his other hand shot to his hair, grasping a fistful of disheveled locks like a lifeline.

"C'mon Eddie, cum for your _master.~_ " And with another squeezing pump, Ed arched up, wildly jerking his hips as his release slid down Greed's fingers. Sharp noises squeaked out, Greed's erratic pace spiking before once. Twice. Three more thrusts, and his hips stilled, a drawn out growl hissing out between grit teeth. Ed whimpered through their shared afterglow, gulping back the drool threatening to drop from his open mouth. He let his frantic breathing be the only noise left in the room, sagging into the crushing grip of warm arms.

Time does not exist in the twilight zone of 'just busted a nut' and 'made it to bed', so Ed couldn't make an accurate guess on how long he was nestled in Greed's lap. It didn't seem important enough to ask, so he settled for keeping his eyes closed. Greed's face was still mushed into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. The steady rise and fall of his chest was almost placating enough to fall asleep. Almost.

"Bed?" he rasped, peeling his cheek from Greed's shoulder. The sweatiness was starting to feel disgusting, but a shower sounded like an ordeal. Definitely something that could be saved for the morning. Greed's chuckle was still rough with post sex bliss, and the lavish note as he scooped up his lover was rich with contentment. Ed choked back the moan of protest from their disconnect, choosing to latch onto his lover rather than submit to the truth of a wet trickle trailing down his thigh. Oh, that was going to leave a mess for later- he grunted with the impact against the bed, having been jostled with Greed's unceremonious flop against the mattress. His cheeks were already being peppered with kisses while he dragged the blankets over them. "Good?"

"More than good, my treasure," Greed crooned, chaste kisses trailing from his neck to his lips. Kissing the affections he couldn't say, infecting Ed's chest with a bloom of adoration.

"Soft ass," he murmured, smiling even as he leaned to press his head against Greed's collarbone. The cold metal of his tag felt good on his throat, a dot of cold against sweltering skin. Still, he refused to untangle himself from Greed. 

"I know. But m'your soft ass, aren't I?"

"Mh, all mine. And all yours, too. For keeps."

"I plan on it," Greed hummed, squeezing Ed for emphasis.

"Good. You're helping me get a shower in the morning though."

"Only if you bribe me with more kisses and huffy compliments."

"Deal," Ed all but grunted, throwing his arm over Greed and sprawling out as much as permitted. He probably was going to forget said deal by morning, if the sleepy fog invading his head meant anything. But really, there were worse ways to spend a morning than a shared shower and breakfast with a lover. He'd just have to get back at him by surprise kiss attacks. Yeah, good enough revenge plan for him. He nuzzled closer, letting his sigh be the final conversational note before drifting off. Falling asleep with the lingering sensation of a kiss pressed just above his collar.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for like a month, and 90% of it was because i kept slapping more synonyms in instead of actually Finishing the damn thing. i am the king of procrastination, but per usual i have amazing hubris days before a deadline! anyways hope you enjoyed the gay ass content i keep bringing to the archives, this smut goblin is napping
> 
> soft edit: this is why we don't post things before bed, had to edit the date to be accurate! uwu;;


End file.
